


Дейв: потроллить Карката

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Chatlogs, Dick Pics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Humor, Web Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дейв троллит Карката в чате, но всё заканчивается несколько не так, как предполагалось.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	Дейв: потроллить Карката

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является вольным продолжением моего макси [«Наш новый мир»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863123), но можно читать как оридж.

Колонизация продвигалась полным ходом. Дейв едва успевал даже спать — дарованные Скайей силы почти исчезли, и теперь в сутках Дейва Страйдера вновь было двадцать четыре часа и ни минутой больше. Но для некоторых вещей он всегда мог найти время.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] начал доставать carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--  
TG: хей каркат  
TG: я тут позырил на досуге ту пару фильмецов что ты советовал  
TG: ты реально такой фанат ромкомов и всей этой сопливой хрени  
TG: и я всё ещё не секу фишку чёрных отношений у вас вообще есть фильмы не про это или ты мне прицельно подкидываешь именно их  
TG: намереваясь позлить типа или что  
CG: ТЫ НАСТОЛЬКО ГЛУП, ЧТО Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, КАК ВАША РАСА ВООБЩЕ ДОШЛА ДО ПРЯМОХОЖДЕНИЯ. Я БЫ МОГ РАСПИСЫВАТЬ ТЕБЕ ВСЕ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЕ НЕДОСТАТКИ ТВОЕГО ПРИМИТИВНОГО ВОСПРИЯТИЯ, НО НА ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ Я ЗАНИМАЮСЬ НАМНОГО БОЛЕЕ ВАЖНЫМ ДЕЛОМ.  
TG: о это каким  
TG: ты не так много говоришь о себе давай я слушаю что там у тебя за важное дело  
CG: Я НАКОНЕЦ-ТО СМОГ ПОПАСТЬ В РЯДЫ ИМПЕРСКОЙ АРМИИ И СТАТЬ ЧАСТЬЮ ВЕЛИЧАЙШЕГО ОТРЯДА УНИЧТОЖИТЕЛЕЙ. В ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ КОРАБЛЬ С МОИМ ОТРЯДОМ ВЫДВИГАЕТСЯ К НАШЕЙ ПЕРВОЙ ЦЕЛИ, ГДЕ МЫ СМОЖЕМ ПРОДЕМОНСТРИРОВАТЬ ПРИОБРЕТЁННЫЕ БОЕВЫЕ НАВЫКИ. ЭТО БОЛЬШАЯ ЧЕСТЬ, И Я ДАЖЕ БЛАГОДАРЕН РЫБНОМУ МУДАКУ АМПОРЕ ЗА ПРОТЕКЦИЮ.  
TG: воу чувак  
TG: так я не понял ты сейчас где  
TG: блин ты вообще будешь когда-нибудь здесь я бы хотел снова увидеть твою злобную рожу  
TG: уверен ты довольно милый когда не бесишься  
CG: ТЫ ДО СИХ ПОР НЕ УМЕЕШЬ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ ВЕЛИКИМ ЯЗЫКОМ АЛЬТЕРНИИ, РАЗ ПРИМЕНЯЕШЬ КО МНЕ ВЫРАЖЕНИЕ «МИЛЫЙ». ЕСЛИ Я И БУДУ ИМЕТЬ НЕСЧАСТЬЕ ОКАЗАТЬСЯ НА ТВОЕЙ ПЛАНЕТЕ, Я ПЕРЕГРЫЗУ ТЕБЕ ШЕЮ РАНЬШЕ, ЧЕМ ТЫ ПРОИЗНЕСЁШЬ ХОТЬ СЛОВО, ЖАЛКОЕ СУЩЕСТВО БЕЗ КОГТЕЙ.  
TG: ну блин чел ты поразил меня в самый центр насосной мышцы  
TG: пойду спрыгну с кровати  
TG: узрите все бесславную кончину дейва страйдера чья принцесса лея оказалась классическим цундере с рогами вместо бубликов на голове  
CG: Я В ДУШЕ НЕ ЕБУ, ЧТО ЗА ЧУШЬ ТЫ НЕСЁШЬ, ИДИОТ, НО, УВЕРЕН, ПОПЫТКА ПОНЯТЬ РАБОТУ ТВОЕГО ПРИМИТИВНОГО МОЗГА ГРОЗИТ МНЕ ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНОЙ ДЕГРАДАЦИЕЙ. С КАЖДЫМ НАШИМ ДИАЛОГОМ Я ВСЁ БЛИЖЕ К АБСОЛЮТНОЙ НЕНАВИСТИ ПО ОТНОШЕНИЮ К ТЕБЕ, И СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, ПОЧЕМУ ТАКОЕ ПРОСТЕЙШЕЕ, КАК ТЫ, УДОСТОИЛОСЬ ОТ МЕНЯ ЭТОГО ЗНАМЕНАТЕЛЬНОГО ЧУВСТВА.  
TG: пфф чувак ты такой забавный  
TG: завтра я гляну ту книженцию что ты послал  
TG: с четырьмя чуваками на превью о гогподи за что там опять эти твои чёрные вёдра  
TG: спишемся короч  
CG: ПРОВАЛИВАЙ УЖЕ, ЩУПАЛЬЦЕ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, И ДАЙ МНЕ ОТДОХНУТЬ ОТ ТВОЕГО НАЗОЙЛИВОГО ЖУЖЖАНИЯ.

— Мне кажется, Каркат меня ненавидит, — поделился Дейв с Канайей. — Типа, всеми фибрами души и ложноножками, ну или что там у него.  
Щёки Канайи позеленели.  
— О, полагаю, о чистой ненависти ещё рано говорить, — осторожно ответила она. — Но я могу стать ауспатисом в ваших чёрных отношениях, если ты собираешься их развивать. Ты уже уточнял это у Карката?  
Дейв мысленно чертыхнулся. Чёрные отношения, постоянное «ненавижу» вместе с многословными ответами (серьёзно, Каркат даже не пытался обрывать связь), подкидывание книг и фильмов на эту тему...  
— Походу, чувак был прав насчёт того, что я тупой.  
— Что, прости?  
— Да ничего, обними там от меня сис и поцелуй в щёчку, ты её видишь чаще, чем я.

TG: каркат  
TG: я должен тебе кое-что сказать  
TG: короче я тут немного покипел котелком и меня озарило типа с пением ангелов и полным оркестром духовых  
TG: послушай  
TG: я тебя не ненавижу  
TG: вообще никак совсем  
TG: но мы типа уже три месяца треплемся с тобой каждый вечер  
TG: и я реально не секу фишку чёрных отношений знаешь  
CG: ЗАТКНИСЬ.  
TG: что  
TG: подожди я не закончил  
CG: ЗАТКНИСЬ И ПРЕКРАТИ УНИЖАТЬ МЕНЯ, ТУПОЕ ТЫ СОЗДАНИЕ. ТЫ ВСЁ НЕПРАВИЛЬНО ПОНЯЛ, Я НИКОГДА НЕ НЕНАВИДЕЛ ТЕБЯ В ЭТОМ СМЫСЛЕ И ТЫ ПРОСТО ТУПОЙ РАЗДРАЖАЮЩИЙ КУСОК ДЕРЬМА, НЕДОСТОЙНЫЙ ЖИТЬ В ОДНОЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ СО МНОЙ.  
CG: ДАЖЕ ДЕРЬМО ЛУЧШЕ ТЕБЯ, КРАСНОТЕКСТОВЫЙ ТЫ УБЛЮДОК.  
TG: так нет постой  
TG: погоди  
CG: НИКОГДА БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СМЕЙ МНЕ ПИСАТЬ.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] заблокировал turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
TG: каркат  
\-- сообщение не доставлено --  
TG: каркат блин я знаю что ты можешь видеть всю ту хуйню что я пишу тебе  
\-- сообщение не доставлено --  
TG: окей возможно нам обоим надо подумать но бля это нечестно  
\-- сообщение не доставлено --

Бывший адмирал Пиковый Проныра, ныне — счастливый муж и поселенец, продолжал заведовать связями с Дёрсом и Проспитом, работая со своими бывшими информаторами.  
— Ты ведь в курсе того, что происходит в мире, да?  
Проныра прищурился и выпустил струйку дыма изо рта.  
— Возможно.  
— Я хочу знать, где находится один конкретный тролль. В каком отряде, куда направляется и так далее. Всё.  
В кабинете царил полумрак — дерситу было привычнее работать в таком освещении; сигаретный дым лез в лёгкие, впитывался в одежду. Дейв терпел.  
— Я не справочное бюро, — оскалил Проныра треугольные зубы. — Но ты помог выиграть войну, человек, поэтому одна услуга для тебя — бесплатно. В следующий раз подумай, чем ты можешь отплатить мне за информацию.  
Дейв кивнул, сдавленно поблагодарил и пулей вылетел из кабинета Проныры. Он долго кашлял в коридоре, в горле продолжало мерзко першить, а на душе было ещё хуже.

TG: бля каркат  
\-- сообщение не доставлено --  
TG: я эту хуйню вместо ответа больше недели созерцаю и уже готов на стенки лезть человеком-пауком лишь бы увидеть твои простыни серого капса  
\-- сообщение не доставлено --  
TG: я тут погуглил через источники о которых нельзя говорить и я в полном ахуе  
\-- сообщение не доставлено --  
TG: ты блядь летишь на грёбаную войну во вражеское королевство  
\-- сообщение не доставлено --  
TG: я не знаю вообще ты жив там мёртв или что  
\-- сообщение не доставлено --  
TG: давай хотя бы просто поговорим даже не трепаться а просто скажи что ты цел там и всё у тебя заебись  
\-- сообщение не доставлено --  
\-- повторная отправка прошла успешно --  
TG: погоди бля что  
CG: ТЫ УХИТРИЛСЯ ЗАЕБАТЬ ДАЖЕ БЛОКИРУЮЩУЮ СИСТЕМУ МОЕГО КОММУНИКАТОРА, ВЫРОДОК БЛЕДНОКОЖИЙ, И ТЕПЕРЬ Я ВЫНУЖДЕН СОЗЕРЦАТЬ ПРОДУКТ ТВОЕГО КРАСНОТЕКСТОВОГО МНОГОСЛОВИЯ ПОЧТИ НА ВЕСЬ ЭКРАН.  
TG: каркат  
CG: ДА, ЭТО МОЁ ИМЯ, ПРИДУРОК ТЫ ТУПОЙ.  
TG: каркат послушай  
TG: я тебя не ненавижу но  
CG: Я ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НЕ ХОЧУ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ С ТОБОЙ ОБ ЭТОМ, ОШИБКА ПРИРОДЫ.  
TG: почему только чёрные отношения чувак может я бы хотел попытаться в красные  
CG: ...  
CG: ЧТО?  
TG: ну ведрить-колотить каркат не прикидывайся  
TG: ты спец по квадрантам и романтическому соплежуйству  
TG: мастер офигенности дейв страйдер хочет попытаться замутить с тобой  
CG: ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ БЫТЬ МОИМ МЕЙТСПРИТОМ?  
TG: мне похуй как это называется  
TG: типа  
TG: я видел тебя пару раз чувак и ты ничо так  
TG: ты помог нам и вообще  
TG: и ты продолжал пиздеть со мной за всё на свете  
TG: и несмотря на эти сраные неироничные ромкомы ты застрял в моём сердце как чувак в аэропорту из того древнего фильма терминал  
TG: я блин скучаю по тебе прикинь  
TG: хотя мы виделись всего ничего  
TG: но ты охуенный прям вот  
CG: ПОДОЖДИ.  
TG: жду  
CG: ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ТЫ ПРОДОЛЖИШЬ ПЕЧАТАТЬ ЭТУ БЕССВЯЗНУЮ ЕРЕСЬ, Я ДОЛЖЕН УТОЧНИТЬ, НЕ ПРИНИМАЕШЬ ЛИ ТЫ БЛЕДНЫЙ КВАДРАНТ ЗА КРАСНЫЙ? ТВОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЙ МОЗГ НЕ В СИЛАХ ПРИНЯТЬ ВЕЛИЧИЕ СИСТЕМЫ ТРОЛЛЬИХ ВЗАИМООТНОШЕНИЙ, ПОЭТОМУ ВАЖНО ОТЛИЧИТЬ ОДИН ТИП ЧУВСТВ ОТ ДРУГИХ, ЧТОБЫ ПОТОМ НЕ ОКАЗАТЬСЯ НА САМОМ ДНЕ.  
TG: ок и чо  
CG: ТЫ ИСПЫТЫВАЕШЬ КО МНЕ ПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ЧУВСТВА?  
TG: положительные как оценка боженьки в библии  
CG: НАСКОЛЬКО СИЛЬНЫЕ? БЛЕДНЫЙ КВАДРАНТ ВКЛЮЧАЕТ В СЕБЯ ДРУЖЕСКУЮ ПРИВЯЗАННОСТЬ И СПОСОБНОСТЬ ВЕРНУТЬ ДУШЕВНОЕ РАВНОВЕСИЕ ПАРТНЁРУ, ТОГДА КАК АЛЫЙ КВАДРАНТ ПРЕДПОЛАГАЕТ СТРАСТЬ.  
TG: страсть это типа наполнение вёдер  
CG: ТЫ БЕСЦЕРЕМОННЫЙ УБЛЮДОК, НО МОЙ ОТВЕТ — ДА.  
TG: хм  
TG: вообще-то я бы попробовал наполнить с тобой это ведро прям сейчас  
CG: ЧТО?  
TG: ну бля каркат  
TG: я запросил у проныры инфу на тебя потому что ты забил на меня и не отвечал а я вроде как беспокоился  
TG: и он приложил твою фотку в обмундировании  
TG: ты весьма горячий знаешь  
TG: это подтянутое тело в инопланетной броне пехотинца или как там она у вас называется мммм  
TG: этот гневный взгляд  
TG: вау  
TG: чувак у меня встал  
CG: ТЫ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЕН.  
TG: пиздишь  
TG: я охуенный видел бы ты сейчас  
TG: типа весь такой уставший знаешь  
TG: после тренировки с бро и душа  
TG: с мокрыми волосами такой  
TG: как в этих модных фотосессиях где красивый чувак якобы попал под дождь и весь такой секси с пухлыми губёшками  
TG: да чо я парюсь  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] отправил файл споримутебявстанет.jpg --  
CG: Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ НИЧЕГО ОБ ЭТОМ ЗНАТЬ, ХОДЯЧАЯ ТЫ ИЗДЕРЖКА ЭВОЛЮЦИОННОГО ПРОЦЕССА.  
TG: ага а файл принял  
TG: ну и чокак тебе  
CG: …  
TG: вау ты настолько ослеплён моим сиянием что потерял дар речи  
CG: ПРОВЕРЬ СВОИ СОБСТВЕННЫЕ ЗРИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ОРГАНЫ, УБЛЮДОК, А ЗАТЕМ ВЗГЛЯНИ НА СЕБЯ В ЛЮБУЮ ОТРАЖАЮЩУЮ ПОВЕРХНОСТЬ.  
CG: ТЫ — ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЬ БОЛЕЕ СЛАБОГО И МЕНЕЕ РАЗВИТОГО ВИДА, ТВОЯ БЛЕДНАЯ КОЖА МЕРЗКОГО РОЗОВАТОГО ЦВЕТА И СЛИШКОМ ТОНКАЯ, ЭТО ГЛУПО И НЕЛОГИЧНО. СВЕТЛЫЕ ВОЛОСЫ ВЫДАЛИ БЫ ТВОЁ ПРИСУТСТВИЕ ПОЧТИ МГНОВЕННО, СДЕЛАВ ТЕБЯ ЛЁГКОЙ ДОБЫЧЕЙ ДЛЯ ХИЩНИКОВ. ОТСУТСТВИЕ КОГТЕЙ И ЗУБОВ ПОКАЗЫВАЕТ НИЗКУЮ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕННОСТЬ К ЭВОЛЮЦИОННОЙ БОРЬБЕ, ТАК ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ НЕТ НИЧЕГО, ЧТО МОГЛО БЫ ВПЕЧАТЛИТЬ МЕНЯ ИЛИ ЗАСТАВИТЬ ИСПЫТЫВАТЬ ВОЗБУЖДЕНИЕ.  
TG: хм  
TG: как интересно  
CG: ЧТО ТЕБЕ ИНТЕРЕСНО, ЩУПАЛЬЦЕ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ.  
TG: вау  
TG: я был бы не против чувак  
TG: знаешь я вроде как никогда не занимался этим с пришельцем  
TG: да и вообще никогда не занимался нормально типа всякие эксперименты и подрочить не считается но  
TG: ты бы вставил мне по полной да  
TG: покруче всех этих хентайных мультиков старой земли  
TG: втиснулся бы в мою задницу и крепко держал и не давал бы вырваться да  
TG: у тебя острые когти так что без царапин бы не обошлось  
TG: что ты там говорил про мою тонкую кожу  
CG: ПРЕКРАТИ.  
TG: что  
CG: ТЫ БЫЛ ПРАВ.  
TG: я всегда прав чувак но о чём ты на этот раз  
CG: ЧТО Я ИСПЫТЫВАЮ АНАЛОГ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОГО «ВСТАЛ».  
TG: оооо  
TG: и как это у вас  
CG: Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ГОВОРИТЬ С ТОБОЙ ОБ ЭТОМ, ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ.  
TG: то есть ты отказываешься вставить мне даже виртуально  
TG: ох нет моё сердце разбито на миллионы осколков каркат как ты мог бросить меня в самом начале наших отношений  
TG: дрочу и плачу  
CG: Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, ПОЧЕМУ ПРОДОЛЖАЮ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ С ТОБОЙ, ТЫ ОМЕРЗИТЕЛЬНО БЕСТАКТЕН И ОТКРОВЕНЕН.  
TG: чувак  
TG: опиши мне своё щупальце  
TG: или фотку скинь  
CG: ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ, ЛУСУСОВО ТЫ ДЕРЬМО.  
TG: о нет чувак ты же понимаешь что я от тебя не отстану  
TG: тысячи неироничных пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста  
CG: БЛЯДЬ.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] отправил файл ОТЪЕБИСЬ.jpg --  
TG: ох вау  
TG: каркат  
TG: ты  
TG: бляяяяя  
TG: почему ты так далеко  
TG: внимание обнаружен внезапный кинк на щупальца  
TG: оно бугристое гогподи бобже я хочу его  
TG: так хочу  
TG: как вы вообще сексом занимаетесь у вас у всех эти щупальца куда их вставлять или как  
CG: Я БЫ ЗАБЛОКИРОВАЛ ТЕБЯ ВНОВЬ, ЕСЛИ БЫ НЕ ТОТ ПАРАДОКСАЛЬНЫЙ ФАКТ, ЧТО ТВОИ СЛОВА НЕВЕДОМЫМ ОБРАЗОМ ВОЗБУЖДАЮТ.  
TG: вау  
TG: каркат  
TG: я готов трепаться с тобой о чём угодно и сколько угодно бля да я для тебя буду на связи  
TG: всегда  
TG: только скажи уже блин  
TG: куда и как  
TG: и зачем ведро  
CG: КОГДА ДВА ТРОЛЛЯ ХОТЯТ НАПОЛНИТЬ ВЕДРО, ОНИ СПЕРВА СПЛЕТАЮТСЯ ДРУГ С ДРУГОМ ЩУПАЛЬЦАМИ, СТИМУЛИРУЯ ДРУГ ДРУГА.  
TG: ебать  
TG: каркат я хочу это  
TG: хочу чувствовать твою скользкую тентаклю на своём члене  
TG: включаю воображение на полную чтобы представить это прямо сейчас  
TG: о даааа  
CG: Я ОЗНАКОМИЛСЯ ВАШИМИ ФИЛЬМАМИ И НАБЛЮДАЛ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ ПОЛОВЫЕ ОРГАНЫ, ОНИ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫ. ПОЛОВОЙ ДИМОРФИЗМ И ВЫНАШИВАНИЕ ЛИЧИНОК В СОБСТВЕННОМ ЧРЕВЕ ВМЕСТО УДОБНОГО ГЕРМАФРОДИТИЗМА И СМЕСИ ГЕНЕТИЧЕСКОГО МАТЕРИАЛА.  
TG: скажи что-нибудь возбуждающее пока у меня тут не упало всё  
TG: что там после сплетения щупалец  
CG: ПОД ОСНОВАНИЕМ ЩУПАЛЬЦА НАХОДИТСЯ ВПАДИНА, ОБЫЧНО К ЭТОМУ ВРЕМЕНИ УЖЕ ИСХОДЯЩАЯ СЛИЗЬЮ, ОБЛЕГЧАЮЩЕЙ ПРОНИКНОВЕНИЕ. ВНУТРИ НАХОДЯТСЯ ЧУВСТВИТЕЛЬНЫЕ НЕРВНЫЕ ОКОНЧАНИЯ, КОТОЫЕ  
CG: КОТОРЫЕ  
CG: БЛЯ  
TG: вот именно  
TG: бля  
TG: тебе б порнороманы писать чувак  
TG: с твоей фоткой на обложке  
TG: я просто  
TG: архг  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] перестал доставать carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] начал доставать carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--  
TG: гогподи каркат  
TG: я ток сейчас оклемался  
TG: не молчи  
TG: скажи уже что-нибудь  
TG: да хоть нахуй пошли  
CG: ТЫ ИДИОТ.  
TG: о узнаю этот тон  
CG: ТЫ ЧЕРТОВСКИ ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ИДИОТ.  
TG: вау даже так  
TG: для тебя я всегда готов быть твоим привлекательным идиотом  
TG: я буду ждать тебя с этой твоей войны и всё такое  
TG: чувак будь осторожнее  
CG: ТВОЙ ИСТОЧНИК ЛИБО ПЛОХО ПРОИНФОРМИРОВАН, ЛИБО НАРОЧНО ВВЁЛ ТЕБЯ В ЗАБЛУЖДЕНИЕ, ЛИБО ТЫ СВОИМ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИМ МОЗГОМ НЕВЕРНО ИНТЕРПРЕТИРОВАЛ ЕГО ДАННЫЕ.  
CG: ЭТО ПРОСТАЯ МИССИЯ ПО ПОДДЕРЖАНИЮ ПОРЯДКА, НЕ БОЛЕЕ.  
CG: ИМПЕРАТРИЦА ПЕЙШЕС НЕ ЗАИНТЕРЕСОВАНА В ЭКСПАНСИИ, ОНА ЛИШЬ ХОЧЕТ ВЫСТУПИТЬ ПЕРЕД НАРОДОМ, А НАШ ОТРЯД УДОСТОИЛСЯ ВЕЛИКОЙ ЧЕСТИ ОХРАНЯТЬ ЕЁ.  
TG: это просто  
TG: бобжественно  
TG: я впервые в жизни так рад что проебался каркат я люблю тебя люблю как в этих сраных ромкомах с самыми алыми чувствами  
CG: ЗАТКНИСЬ, МНЕ НАДО УСПЕТЬ ПРИВЕСТИ СЕБЯ В ПОРЯДОК ДО НАЧАЛА СБОРОВ.  
TG: спишемся завтра да  
CG: ПОСТОЙ.  
CG: ЧЕРЕЗ ЧЕТВЕРТЬ ОБОРОТА СЛУЖБЫ МНЕ ПОЛОЖЕН ОТПУСК.  
TG: пожалуйста не заставляй меня гадать ты прилетишь да да да и расскажешь зачем всё-таки ведро и покажешь  
CG: ДА, ТУПИЦА, Я ПРИЛЕЧУ. А ТЕПЕРЬ ИДИ НАХУЙ, У МЕНЯ ДЕЛА.  
TG: я тоже тебя люблю чувак


End file.
